In the harness circuits of automobiles, it is often required to extend a plurality of branch wires from a main wire. To this end, a technology has been known that a portion of an electrically insulating sheath covering the main wire is peeled off and a branch wire is connected to the exposed portion of the main wire by clamping. This method is called a splice joint method. There has been also known another connecting method called a joint connector method, in which a circuit branching connector is provided at an end portion of a main wire and a branch wire and main wire are connected to each other by means of multipurpose connectors and clamp terminals. This latter method has been described in the following Japanese Patent document.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Kokai 2005-71614